


Любопытное создание

by Ailuropoda_Aprica, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Missing Scene, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Жизнь семьи Старков глазами самого мохнатого обитателя фермы — альпака Джеральда. С воспоминаниями и любовными отношениями разного свойства.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Любопытное создание

**Author's Note:**

> Альпака́ — сущ. нескл., домашнее мозоленогое животное, произошедшее от викуньи.  
> Вырезанную из Эндгейма сцену, где видно альпака Джеральда, можно посмотреть здесь: https://youtu.be/AZnfUX3GNwg

Из обитателей Старк-хауса и его окрестностей альпака Джеральд просыпался раньше всех. Впрочем, примерно в семи случаях из десяти его опережал любимый хозяин — Тони Старк, когда вообще не ложился, задержавшись в гаражной мастерской. В жаркие летние ночи Тони особенно ценил это прохладное время в три-четыре утра, отключал громкую музыку и глубоко вникал в новые проекты под пристальным взглядом Джеральда.

Это августовское утро исключением не стало: проснувшись на клетчатом шерстяном пледе под раскидистым деревом, Джеральд отпил из высокотехнологичной поилки свежей воды, лизнул мюсли и потопал к пристройке, в которой горел свет. Привычно задержавшись в автоматически открывшихся дверях, Джеральд окинул обожающим взглядом крутящегося в кресле Тони (тот манипулировал светящимися синими проекциями, выкатившись в центр огромного и заставленного мудреными механизмами зала), потом посмотрел на заставленный булькающими и переливающимися субстанциями стол перспективного биохимика Питера Паркера, почти скрытый под микроскопами стол практически готового инженера Морган Старк, чересчур чистый гостевой стол Харли Кинера и журнальный столик с начатой шахматной партией, за который чаще других садились Тони, Питер, волшебники Вонг и Стивен Стрэндж, и Вижен. На секунду отвлёкшись, фыркнул в клешню приветливо жужжащему Дубине, отчего тот застрекотал и закрутился волчком. 

— А, это ты, — подал голос Тони и не без труда вытащил из кармана краснобокое яблоко.

Джеральд с достоинством приблизился к протянутой руке, аккуратно принял угощение и позволил почесать себя между ушами. Из всех вещей, что он высоко ценил в своём хозяине, готовность припасти вкусняшку для альпака играла далеко не последнюю роль.

Похрустев яблоком, Джеральд искоса взглянул на Тони, прикидывая, сильно ли помешает.

— Прости, приятель, мне надо двигаться, — виновато развёл руками Тони. — Но в следующий раз я весь твой.

Мотнув головой, Джеральд проглотил остатки яблока и потопал к розовому плюшевому коврику, который держала возле своего стола милаха Морган. Вообще, когда он только появился, стола ещё не было. Зато в мастерскую регулярно наведывалась девчушка в джинсовом комбинезоне, имевшая нехорошую привычку наблюдать за папой, лёжа прямо на полу. После нескольких провалившихся попыток убедить её использовать диван, Тони с Пеппер сдались и раздобыли очень толстый плюшевый коврик, который вместе с Морган облюбовал и Джеральд. Со временем Морган перебралась во второе рабочее кресло, ну а Джеральд стал считать коврик своим. На нём было удобно и наблюдать за хозяином из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, и сладко дремать…

* * *

В этот раз Джеральду вновь привиделась его первая встреча с Тони. Начало помнилось смутно: родную ферму разграбили мародёры, разломав ограду. Ему удалось остаться незамеченным как самому хилому детёнышу, а потом долго брести по лесу, спотыкаясь о коряги и проклиная злосчастного Таноса (имя звучало на ферме чаще всего). На исходе третьего дня и почти без сил он выбрался на поляну перед небольшим коттеджем, у ступеней которого стояли люди: двое взрослых и кудрявый карапуз, цеплявшийся за мамину штанину. Те, кого он позже узнал как Тони, Пеппер и Морган.

— …И знаешь, мы вполне можем сократить тот филиал в Корее, чтобы тебе не пришлось лететь. Рабочих переведём в столицу, думаю, согласится процентов семьдесят.

— Они наёмники, Тони, я поставила бы на все девяносто.

— Ну, супер. Считай, что я всё подписал и…

— Там дхуг! — неожиданно завопил ребёнок. Отпустив маму, темноволосая девочка шустро потопала прямиком к истощённому Джеральду.

— Господи, Тони, кто… Это альпака? — удивилась Пеппер.

— Вряд ли по нашим лесам бродят ламы. А у альпака здесь поблизости была ферма. Правда, её вроде бы разворовали. Говорили в новостях.

При виде приближающихся троих людей Джеральд запаниковал, шарахнулся назад, соображая, не спрятаться ли обратно в лес, но Тони резко остановился и перехватил Пеппер за руку, не давая идти и ей.

— Постой, родная, по-моему, мы его пугаем. Не надо бояться нас, приятель, мы свои.

— Тони, но Морган…

— Я где-то слышал, что альпака — на редкость дружелюбный зверь. Тем более, такой замотанный детёныш. Досталось тебе, а?

В голосе взрослого явственно прозвучали нотки сочувствия. Джеральд перестал пятиться и позволил ребёнку подойти к себе. 

— Ты мой дхуг! — широко заулыбалась девочка, остановившись на расстоянии шага.

Несколько секунд Джеральд настороженно разглядывал её. Затем опустил голову и потёрся лбом о плечо, отчего ребёнок принялся гладить его шею.

— Ты — дхуг, мой хокоший дхуг. 

Осторожно взглянув на взрослых, Джеральд увидел широкую улыбку на лице Тони и скептическое выражение у Пеппер. «С ней будет трудно», — подумал альпака, чувствуя, как дрожат и подкашиваются от усталости ноги, но согнуть их не смел, чтобы не напугать ребёнка.

«Она может меня и прогнать», — пришло ему в голову, когда Пеппер вдруг развернулась и ушла в дом. С удивлением проводив её взглядом, Тони прогулочным шагом приблизился к Джеральду и, склонившись, почесал между ушами.

— Потрепала тебя жизнь, дружок?

— Пап, это мой дхуг! — звонко сказала Морган.

— Твой, конечно. Его никто не ищет, да и о пропаже уже некому сообщать.

Джеральд зажмурился: уже два человека гладили его, почти как на ферме, когда приезжали хозяйские дети. Правда, те предпочитали более крепких альпака, но и ему немного перепадало. Ноги дрожали всё сильнее, Морган с Тони обсуждали, как теперь хорошо будет её новому другу… а потом вдруг отступили. С опаской открыв глаза, Джеральд увидел перед своей мордой жёлтую пластиковую миску с водой. В руках у вернувшейся Пеппер.

— Не хочешь разве? — с улыбкой спросила та.

Ноги у Джеральда всё-таки подкосились, он рухнул на землю, чтобы уже через секунду опустить морду в подставленную миску. Вода! Свежая, чистая, вкусная вода! Не роса на деревьях, не остатки лужи… Полная миска воды!

— А вот мы не догадались, — с весёлым удивлением заметил Тони. — Мне показалось, он тебе не понравился, нет?

— Вряд ли он станет моим лучшим другом, — скептически произнесла Пеппер. — И вы сами будете его кормить, поить…

— Организовать кормушку не проблема, — тут же вставил Тони. — ПЯТНИЦА, собери мне всё о содержании альпака. Что едят, где спят, в каком возрасте нуждаются в подружке. Что найдёшь, в общем.

— Сделаю, босс, — донёсся голос из очков.

— Магуна, мы собирались есть. Джеральду тоже принесём.

— Джеральду? — переспросила Пеппер.

— Надо же его как-то называть, — пожал плечами Тони, беря Морган за руку. — Идём, Магуна. Не скучай, Джей, мы скоро придём!

На секунду отвлёкшись от воды, Джеральд увидел мимолётную грусть на лице Пеппер, её сочувствующий взгляд в сторону Тони. Потом она встрепенулась и заглянула в миску.

— Захочешь ещё, подойди к дому. Тони тебе не откажет.

Джеральд замер, ожидая продолжения.

— Мы узнаем, чем тебя накормить.

Она заторопилась к дому, пока Джеральд соображал, нравится всё-таки хозяйке или нет. 

* * * 

Все последующие шестнадцать лет отношение Пеппер к Джеральду оставалось… сложным. Любви особой так и не возникло, пусть Пеппер и смирилась с тем, что муж и дочка завели себе растущую мохнатую зверушку. Но она делилась морковкой, когда готовила еду, позволила в итоге Тони застолбить за альпака уголок в гостиной (хотя и не давала Джеральду бродить по другим комнатам), никогда не забывала купить мюсли, а если и замахивалась полотенцем на любопытную мордаху — то всего с десяток раз, на расстоянии и лишь чтобы отогнать от миски с салатом, не более того.

Хозяин Тони любил Джеральда больше: разработал несколько первоклассных чесалок (и обучил ботов Дубину и Ю пользоваться ими), всего за несколько дней в августе 2020-го смастерил для найдёныша высокотехнологичную самопополняемую кормушку с несколькими отделениями для сена, фруктов, мюсли и воды. Никогда не прогонял от себя и охотно рассказывал о том, чем занимался. Обожала Джеральда и малышка Морган — сперва подкармливая всем, чем питалась сама, а потом, когда он окреп, беззастенчиво тиская и валяясь на мягкой шерсти. Зимы альпака проводил в утеплённом загоне с выходом в мастерскую и ни разу не замёрз.

Третьего августа каждого года семья Старков дружно преподносила Джеральду многоярусный фруктовый торт и многословно убеждала, что очень ценит как своего самого мохнатого члена семьи. Впрочем, пару лет назад к традиционным пожеланиям добавились заверения Тони о том, что он найдёт способ продлить жизнь, растянуть обычные двадцать пять лет во что-то более весомое.

— Я озадачил уже всех твоей проблемой, Джей, — поведал Тони буквально позавчера. — Брюс с Хэлен склоняются к модифицированному экстремису. Шури уже начала серию опытов на вакандских козах. Над дублированием сознания и памяти мы тоже работаем, так что решение найдём.

Джеральд тогда ткнулся мордой в плечо Тони и фыркнул, намекая, что хозяину следует подумать и о себе.

— Полагаю, Джеральда беспокоит и ваше собственное старение, мистер Старк, — ровным вежливым голосом произнёс Вижен (странное механическое существо, вылезшее из контейнера лет двенадцать назад после двухнедельных экспериментов Тони и Шури). 

— Со мной будет проще, Виж, — отмахнулся Тони, размышляя над шахматной партией. — После моей экстремальной пост-таносовской реабилитации и опытов Паучка с Брюсом я вообще перестал стареть. Док, кстати, это подтверждает.

— Доктор Стрэндж упоминал, что ваше старение существенно замедлилось, — поправил его Вижен, атаковав королевской пешкой чёрного коня.

— А я о чём.

Побарабанив пальцами по журнальному столику, Тони сделал рокировку. Тем временем увлёкшийся партией Джеральд опустил голову на плечо Тони и тут же был деликатно отодвинут в сторону.

— Подлокотник кресла или колени, Джей. Ты слишком громко сопишь в ухо.

Джеральд фыркнул, но позу сменил: шумно уселся рядом с креслом и положил голову на колени Тони, напрашиваясь на поглаживание. Ему нравилось быть «Джеем» — Пеппер как-то рассказала, что у Тони уже был свой Джей — невидимое, полезное и очень верное существо по имени ДЖАРВИС, по которому он очень скучал. А когда лишился, создал невидимую подружку ПЯТНИЦУ (Джеральд её очень ценил, она следила, чтобы в кормушке не заканчивалась еда).

— Думаю, нас с Джеральдом устроит, если вы пообещаете беречь себя, мистер Старк, — подал голос Вижен, убирая честно выигранного коня с доски.

Тони лишь раздражённо вздохнул:

— Кому я только этого ещё не обещал…

* * * 

В снах о прошлом Джеральд раз за разом переживал памятные светлые моменты, но иногда видел и по-настоящему чёрные дни. Они начались в далёком 2023-м, когда Пеппер несправедливо обвинила его в поедании ягод Годжи (большую часть которых оборвала, вообще-то, Морган), а потом, глубокой ночью, на берег озера вышел Тони. Джеральд не знал, что толкнуло его приблизиться к хозяину — возможно, непривычно острый запах обречённости и тоски.

— А, это ты, Джей.

Оглянувшись, Тони привычным жестом положил руку на лохматую голову и почесал между ушами.

— Кстати, хорошо, что подошёл. Видишь ли, завтра мне придётся уехать. Появилась одна идейка, как вернуть пацана и не только его, но не факт, что я выберусь из этой авантюры живым. Кажется, я исчерпал лимит удачи в том космическом полёте.

Джеральд напрягся. За три года у Старков он наслушался разговоров о смерти и чувстве вины, только в них обсуждались другие, не знакомые ему люди. Тони же теперь говорил о себе, причём с очень грустным лицом.

— Да, дружок, такие дела… Можно было б, конечно, на всё забить, но Пепс права — я не смогу с этим спать. Не то чтобы сейчас мог…

Тони совсем поник. Мысленно возмутившись, Джеральд сильно прижался к нему боком, потёрся мордой о ладонь.

— Но ты не горюй, — неожиданно продолжил Тони. — Я написал протокол для ПЯТНИЦЫ «Помни о Джее». Она будет оповещать Пеппер, так что у тебя точно не закончится еда. И даже если я не вернусь, Пепс и Морган присмотрят за тобой.

Джеральд заревел. Отчаянно, громко, но вынужденно замолк, как только Тони двумя руками зажал ему рот.

— Тише, приятель, ты чего? Магуна только легла спать, — испуганно зашептал Тони. — Не переживай так из-за меня. Может быть, всё ещё обойдётся…

Не обошлось.

* * * 

Джеральд встрепенулся и поднял голову с плюшевого коврика, когда Тони хлопнул в ладоши несколько раз. Живой, пусть и успевший поседеть ещё до своей «экстремальной реабилитации» хозяин служил лучшим лекарством от ужасных воспоминаний о том дне, когда возле Старк-хауса и внутри него собралось много одетых в чёрное людей, тайком утиравших слёзы. Когда на два голоса поздней ночью и без свидетелей рыдали Пеппер и Морган. В тот момент Джеральд не выдержал: услышал, пробрался в дом в незапертую дверь, с колоссальным трудом взобрался по лестнице в детскую спальню на втором этаже и устроился между безутешными Морган и Пеппер, судорожно обхватившими его с двух сторон.

Та жуткая ночь закончилась появлением странного мужчины в тёмно-синей восточной одежде. Заглянув в комнату на рассвете, он извинился и пообещал приложить все усилия, чтобы помочь душе Тони отыскать дорогу домой, если Пеппер позаботится о сохранности тела.

— Вы уже сказали мне его сохранить, ещё на поле боя, — подняла голову заплаканная Пеппер. — И его заморозили в Ваканде, насколько я знаю.

— Да, но перед криозаморозкой я слегка отмотал его время, так что в криокапсуле Тони Старк сейчас с серьёзными повреждениями и живой.

Неожиданно зашевелилась Морган — неуклюже слезла с постели и требовательно заглянула в глаза гостю:

— Вы можете спасти папу?

— Полагаю, в итоге у меня это получится, мисс Старк, но на это нужно время.

— Сколько? — это спросила уже Пеппер.

— Если всё пойдёт как описано в древних книгах, а вам удастся убедить вакандских врачей оказать мне содействие, исцеление займёт один год.

Пеппер крепко сжала шерсть Джеральда, почти до боли, но через секунду ослабила хватку.

— Я прослежу за тем, чтобы к вам прислушивались. Делайте всё, что нужно, доктор. Мы подождём.

Гость кивнул. Развернулся, чтобы уйти, но замешкался и задержал взгляд на Джеральде.

— Удивительно видеть вашего альпака здесь, я не заметил в этом доме лифт.

— О, похоже Джеральд освоил лестницу, — чуть заметно улыбнулась Пеппер. — Не представляю правда, как мы будем его отсюда снимать…

Эта мысль в голову Джеральда ещё не приходила. На секунду представив крутую деревянную лестницу, он испуганно застыл — риск свернуть себе шею был чрезвычайно велик, и в отчаянии уставился на Пеппер.

— Ценю то, что ты для нас сделал, малыш, но тебе стоило подумать о последствиях, — сочувственно покачала головой она.

Джеральд продолжил смотреть.

— Доктор-волшебник! — неожиданно завопила Морган.

— Да, мисс Старк?

— Папа же рассказывал мне о вас! Вы умеете творить всякие чудеса. Вы же можете поколдовать, чтобы помочь Джею?

Альпака с надеждой повернул голову к гостю. Помедлив, поднял своё туловище с постели и приблизился к нему.

Гость на это только хмыкнул, но потом поднял руки и создал в воздухе огромную светящуюся дыру, за которой простиралась вытоптанная полянка перед палаткой Морган. 

— Прошу, — пригласил волшебник.

Убедившись, что Морган и Пеппер больше не плачут, Джеральд с достоинством покинул комнату через портал.

* * * 

В чёрные дни 2023-го светлым лучиком стало не только обнадёживающее появление колдуна с бородкой как у Тони. После траурной церемонии Джеральд лично познакомился с «любимым мальчиком Тони» Питером Паркером — аккуратно забрал спелое яблоко из его руки, чем перепугал так, что Питер свалился на землю.

Джеральд отскочил тоже — не этого он хотел.

— Ох, прости, пожалуйста! — затараторил, поднимаясь, подросток в чёрном костюме. — Я просто не увидел тебя за спиной, а паучье чутьё почему-то промолчало. Не бойся меня!

Медленное пережёвывая отнятое яблоко, Джеральд решил послушать, что этот парнишка скажет ещё.

— Я Питер, кстати. Не знал, что у мистера Старка есть альпака. В смысле, когда я с ним познакомился, тебя точно не было. По крайней мере, в высотке и на базе Мстителей. А теперь вот… ты тут.

Дожевав яблоко, Джеральд рискнул приблизиться и обнюхать карманы своего нового знакомого.

— Нет, ничего съедобного у меня больше нет, — с сожалением поднял руки Питер. — Но если хочешь, я тебе ещё яблок принесу. Миссис Старк разрешила брать сколько угодно.

Джеральд благосклонно кивнул.

— Я мигом!

Проводив его взглядом, Джеральд пошевелил ушами и фыркнул, когда ещё один парень в чёрном костюме нагнал Питера. Им оказался Харли Кинер — ребёнок, который, как когда-то рассказывал Тони, очень помог Железному человеку зимой в Теннеси. И начало перспективного инженерно-химического партнёрства Харли и Питера было положено именно в тот мрачный день.

* * *

Чёрные дни прекратились ровно год спустя, когда колдун — как и обещал — привёл Тони домой. Радостным живым моторчиком носилась по кругу Морган, украдкой стирала слёзы счастья Пеппер, обнявшись, шмыгали носами два взрослых мужика Роудс и Хэппи Хоган (последний — крепко прижимая голову всхлипывающего Питера Паркера к себе). Джеральд тогда тоже ревел от восторга, долго и тщательно обнюхивал своего хозяина, который лишь шутливо отмахивался и повторял:

— Да ладно тебе, дружок, я снова с вами. И кстати, к нам скоро заглянет тётя Нат — док сумел вытащить и её.

Джеральд одобрительно потёрся о руку Тони. В прежние годы Наташа Романофф регулярно заезжала в гости, обсуждала с Тони проекты помощи людям в разных странах и непременно привозила с собой экзотические фрукты для альпака. Не все, конечно, оказывались вкусными или хотя бы съедобными, но она не сдавалась.

— А ещё, раз уж вакандская девочка Шури вернулась из пепла, я питаю надежду восстановить Вижену мозг. Если она не сделала это без меня.

— Она начала, но мы решили, что закончить лучше после твоего возвращения, — поведала Пеппер.

— Значит, я вовремя, Пеп.

Тони вместе с близкими отправился в дом, и альпака в этот раз никто не стал прогонять…

* * *

Джеральд открыл глаза. За окнами мастерской начало светать. Тони уже ушёл — даже засиживаясь допоздна, перед рассветом он предпочитал подниматься к своей Пеппер и встречать утро с ней. За шестнадцать лет Джеральд порядком насмотрелся на то, как жарко, иногда — нежно, иногда — страстно умели любить друг друга эти двое, особенно оставаясь одни. Впрочем, в последнее время куда больше его занимала очаровательная девушка Морган: её вздохи, тоскливые взгляды в сторону Питера, жалобы на то, что он по-прежнему считает её только другом, — и Джеральд пока не придумал, как ей помочь.

Питер ему нравился и как практически не меняющийся внешне благодаря своей мутации парнишка, и как подающий надежды биохимик Старк Индастрис, не имевший личной жизни уже порядка десяти лет. Джеральд помнил телефонный разговор Питера с ЭмДжей в тишине мастерской, отчего хорошо слышно было обоих.

— …Слушай, вообще это надо было сказать тебе лично, но я на другом побережье Америки, а молчать и дальше — как-то уже нечестно, — сбивчиво тараторила на том конце линии ЭмДжей.

— Что сказать? — напрягся Питер, скармливая Джеральду морковку.

Повисла пауза.

— Питер, помнишь, мы договорились, что не будем ничего друг другу обещать? Когда я поступила сюда. И я… черт, это трудно сказать… В общем, я тут поняла, что ты заслуживаешь кого-то лучше меня.

— Что ты такое говоришь, ЭмДжей?! — возмутился Питер.

— Питер, я стараюсь быть честной! — в голосе ЭмДжей зазвучали нотки отчаяния. — Я могла и дальше пользоваться тем, что ты такой… проводить вместе время, любить и… Наверное, я всегда буду любить тебя, но не так, как ты этого заслуживаешь. Ну и… себя я любить буду больше. Свободную себя.

Питер шумно сглотнул. Сжал мобильник так крепко, что побелели костяшки, и безжизненным голосом уточнил:

— Это всё? 

Послышался тяжёлый вздох.

— Меня позвала на свидание моя соседка.

Питер с размаху сел в кресло.

— Ч-что? Ты?.. — скормив остатки морковки, он потёр лоб рукой. — ЭмДжей, я… Хотя не важно, это уже всё не важно. Значит, соседка?

— Ну да. Жаклин. Она классная, мы договорились зайти в кафе после митинга. Знаешь, я бы с удовольствием познакомила тебя с ней, если после этого ты ещё захочешь меня видеть. 

— А что насчёт тебя? Ты этого захочешь?

— Питер, меньше всего на свете я хотела бы, расставшись с парнем, потерять ещё и друга! Лучшего из всех. Но я обидела тебя, и это…

Крепко зажмурившись, Питер сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Машинально обхватил Джеральда за шею свободной рукой и медленно выдохнул.

— ЭмДжей, мне надо переварить всё это.

— Но…

— Я перезвоню тебе потом, ладно? Перезвоню!

Сбросив вызов, Питер уронил мобильник на свой рабочий стол в мастерской и со стоном запрокинул голову:

— Вот же…

От наблюдения за вселенским отчаянием Джеральд отвлёкся на шаги со стороны входа: Тони вернулся с кувшином домашнего лимонада.

— В этот раз пробуем манго с маракуйей, — бодро объявил он и, приблизившись, озадаченно нахмурился: — Что такой убитый вид, Паучок?

— Мистер Старк, меня бросила ЭмДжей, — не открывая глаз, простонал Питер.

— Не понял, — Тони покосился на Джеральда. — В смысле, позвонила и сказала, что теперь вы друзья?

— Ага.

— Ясно.

Поставив кувшин на стол, Тони подкатил себе кресло и сел рядом с Питером.

— Она это как-то объяснила?

— Сказала, что себя любит больше, чем меня, и что её зовёт на свидание после митинга соседка, — Питер выпрямился. — Может, это и к лучшему? Я-то с ней на митинги почти не ходил, а ей важно.

Тони сжал его плечо.

— Пит…

— Нет, я правда этого не делал. И мы договорились ничего друг другу не обещать, когда она уехала в свой универ. Я просто думал… что мы это выдержим.

Улёгшись рядом с Питером, Джеральд положил голову ему на колени, предлагая погладить. На всех это действовало успокаивающе.

— Такое бывает, — сочувственно проговорил Тони. — Люди сходятся, расходятся… Это не конец света. Возможно, ты со своей девчонкой ещё сойдёшься вновь.

— Она хочет быть моим другом.

— Тоже неплохо.

— Да, но…

— Пит, тебе всего восемнадцать. Первая любовь редко длится всю жизнь.

— Вторая, вообще-то.

— Тем более. Я к чему веду: ты обязательно найдёшь ту — или того — с кем у вас сойдутся все звёзды. Я вон до Афганистана и не помышлял о своей семье с Пеп. А ведь мне было гораздо больше, чем тебе.

— Умеете вы утешать, мистер Старк.

— Всё образуется, ребёнок, — Тони встал с кресла и пошёл за стаканами для лимонада. — Но можешь воспользоваться моим баром, если почувствуешь, что это нужно тебе.

— Меня почти не берёт алкоголь.

— Тогда присмотрись к металлической фляжке в правом углу. Её оставил Тор, она возьмёт. 

Той ночью Питер, промаявшись почти до часу, в итоге достал из бара фляжку и, усевшись на берегу озера, время от времени отпивал из неё до самого утра. Разумеется, Джеральд без присмотра его не оставил: позволил прислониться к своему мягкому тёплому боку, хотя и морщился от алкогольных паров.

ЭмДжей в итоге осталась в кругу друзей — как, впрочем, Нэд с Бэтти и связавшая жизнь с Хэппи Мэй. Они все регулярно наведывались в Старк-хаус, принося с собой шум, фрукты и множество новостей. Питер, однако, в доме Старков практически поселился — когда начал для Старк Индастрис двадцатый по счёту, совместный с Тони и Виженом проект. Занял комнату, полученную ещё в день возвращения Тони в мир живых (напротив спальни Морган), и со временем привык, что его здесь считают членом семьи. Вот только на ребёнка Старков он смотрел как на младшую сестрёнку, и Джеральд пока не придумал, как это поменять.

«Может, придумается сегодня?» — лениво понадеялся он и, выбравшись из мастерской, навестил кормушку, порадовав себя солидной порцией еды. Затем наведался на кухню, где раскрасневшиеся Пеппер и Тони уже готовили в четыре руки кофе, яичницу и тосты. Их утро явно задалось, причём ещё в спальне на втором этаже.

Широко зевая, по ступенькам спустилась Морган.

— Мам, пап, — она ткнулась каждому в щёку, мимоходом потрепала Джеральда по лохматой чёлке и уселась за стол. В семье Старков давно знали: от неё мало толку с утра, но вот на ужин Морган могла приготовить что-нибудь впечатляющее, явно унаследовав не от папы кулинарный талант.

— Магуна, я посмотрел вашу с Питом схему, — сообщил Тони. — Есть пара замечаний, ПЯТНИЦЕ всё задиктовал.

— Спасибо, пап. Мам, я сегодня весь день в Башне, поедем вместе?

— Конечно, милая.

— Супер, — одобрила Морган и закрыла глаза.

Убедившись, что на неё никто не смотрит, Джеральд бесшумно приблизился, сел рядом и поднырнул головой под руку. На коленях Морган Старк лежать было удобнее всего.

* * * 

День добропорядочного взрослого альпака состоял из сотни маленьких рутинных дел. Помимо приёма пищи и отдыха в разных местах и положениях (включая колени то одного, то другого Старка), Джеральд по несколько часов щипал траву, грелся на солнышке, непременно обходил грядки Пеппер, выискивая, чем бы поживиться, и любовно осматривал собственные — Питер как-то предложил засадить и их, отчего сразу вырос в глазах Джеральда с титула «любимый мальчик Тони» до «и мой тоже». Теперь у альпака росли собственные кусты с ягодами Годжи.

За обходом и жеванием травы пролетело полдня. Солнце пекло нещадно, так что Джеральд в итоге поднялся с лужайки, отряхнулся и побрёл в мастерскую. Зал с идеально отрегулированным климат-контролем встретил его желанной прохладой.

— Что, перегрелся, дружок? — отреагировал Тони, на секунду высунувшись из-под старенького «Кадиллака».

Джеральд с любопытством обнюхал разложенные на столе инструменты, обнаружил широкую кружку с недопитым травяным чаем и сунул в неё морду. Практически сразу подкатил натренированный Дубина, готовый унести кружку в мойку.

— Босс, вы лишились чая! — весело объявила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Да ладно, пусть пьёт.

Утолив жажду, Джеральд с сомнением осмотрелся и двинулся прямиком к дивану, чтобы устроиться рядом и положить голову на подушку, пока она никем не занята. С полчаса он лениво слушал музыку (и попытки хозяина малоразборчиво подпевать). Потом в мастерскую зашла Морган, скинула сумку на своё кресло, взлохматила и без того растрёпанные волосы и неуверенно приблизилась к полуразобранной чёрной машине.

— Па-ап?

Отложив гаечный ключ, Тони выглянул из-под неё.

— Магуна? Я думал, ты сегодня до вечера.

— Да вот… заехала за вторым ноутбуком. Ещё ж собиралась утром взять… — поперекатывавшись с пяток на носки, она с силой потёрла ладони. — Есть минутка поговорить?

Тони подозрительно прищурился.

— А нужно? Ребёнок, для тебя время есть всегда.

Решительно выбравшись из-под машины, Тони подошёл к раковине вымыть руки. Пока он это делал, Морган села на диван и почесала Джеральда за ухом. Альпака чувствовал, что она очень нервничает — то ли расстроена, то ли что-то ещё…

В следующую минуту Тони сел рядом с дочерью и привычным жестом притянул её к себе, давая возможность прижаться щекой к плечу, как бывало в детстве. Джеральд даже залюбовался ими.

— Ладно, малышка, я весь внимание. Что там у тебя за разговор?

— Я хочу посоветоваться. И… и, наверное, мне нужна твоя помощь по личному вопросу.

— Если хочешь оставить ребёнка — оставляй. Мы с мамой точно не будем против.

— Что?! — широко распахнув глаза, Морган резко отстранилась. — Я не беременна, пап! С чего ты вообще взял, что я…

— Ни с чего, — тут же прервал поток зарождающихся вопросов Тони. — Но мы с мамой в своё время обсудили, как нам реагировать на ситуации, связанные с тобой. Это был первый пункт в списке.

Джеральд едва слышно фыркнул. О, он отлично помнил тот обстоятельный разговор супругов Старков, растянувшийся на добрую неделю с перерывами на еду и сон. И то, как громко они спорили и как неизменно сходились в том, что счастье дочери превыше всего. Закончили, правда, сценой горячего примирительного секса, но их в памяти Джеральда накопилось полно.

— Даже спрашивать не буду, что там в списке ещё, — проявила фамильное здравомыслие Морган.

— Двадцать шесть пунктов с общей идеей: «Мы всегда на твоей стороне».

— Хорошо, если так…

— Так, — спокойно подтвердил Тони. — А теперь давай свой личный вопрос.

Помедлив, Морган прижалась к нему, чтобы спрятать лицо.

— Магу-у-уна, — тихо протянул Тони, заботливо поглаживая её по спине. — Дочка, я начинаю перебирать пункты из списка.

— Не надо, пап!

— Тогда дело за тобой.

Морган сделала глубокий вдох. Джеральд тоже подобрался, ожидая продолжения.

— Я люблю Питера Паркера, — скороговоркой выпалила она.

Джеральд моргнул: неужели дело сдвинется с мёртвой точки? Тони же ограничился коротким:

— Да.

— Это… это серьёзно, пап. Не как друга или… Вот только он во мне друга как раз и видит, а мне этого мало… — закончила она совсем жалобно и шмыгнула носом.

— Стоп! Только не реветь! — тут же отреагировал Тони. — Магуна, солнышко, всё это можно решить…

Приподняв голову, Джеральд зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как оправдывается и утешает свою дочку Тони, с детства не выносивший её слёз. В такие минуты он готов был достать ей и фиолетового в крапинку жирафа (чертыхаясь, красить белого плюшевого зверя вдвоём с Пеппер в полночь), и осколок Луны (с сертификатом подлинности), и работающие на самой-самой маленькой мощности репульсоры. Правда, и расстраивалась всерьёз Морган редко, ей всегда было несложно попросить. Но тут уж… она слишком давно переживала из-за Питера. Накопилось.

— …И вообще, я могу с ним поговорить, никаких проблем! — закончил свою утешающую речь Тони.

— Точно поговоришь? — Морган с надеждой заглянула ему в глаза.

— Точно, — Тони посерьезнел. — Но только если ты скажешь, что тебе это действительно нужно. Питер — хороший пацан, малышка, и если ты сомневаешься…

— Пап, он мне снится уже месяцев пять, — с тоской призналась Морган. — Я… да ты же знаешь, что я пробовала смотреть на кого-то ещё, танцевать с кем-то, общаться… Но они — не Питер.

— «Снится», то есть… — сузив глаза, аккуратно начал Тони.

— Я его хочу.

— Понял. Вопросов больше нет. ПЯТНИЦА, что у тебя по Питеру? Как он относится к нашей девочке?

— Судя по моим наблюдениям, Питер действует в рамках братски-сестринской модели отношений, — с готовностью ответила ПЯТНИЦА.

— У него кто-нибудь есть?

— У Питера не было сколь-либо продолжительных личных отношений после расставания с ЭмДжей

— Хм, — Тони почесал в затылке. — Вот что: для начала выясним, что обо всём думает Питер. Потом решим, как быть дальше. Устраивает план?

— Да, пап. Ты лучший, — повеселела Морган.

— Мама в курсе?

— Я ей не говорила.

— Ясно.

— Расскажешь?

— Ты против?

— Нет.

— Значит, расскажу. В нужный момент… — Тони притянул к себе Морган и поцеловал в макушку. — А пока расслабься и жди результата, ребёнок. Папа всё устроит.

Морган признательно зажмурилась, Джеральд расплылся в широкой улыбке. Среди его светлых воспоминаний важное место занимали моменты, когда Тони вот так деятельно заботился о своей дочери. Стоило только сказать, и он тут же принимался решать очередную проблему. А ещё папа и дочка Старки могли часами сидеть друг с другом в обнимку, уютно сопеть, причём в двух случаях из трёх Морган умудрялась отлично поместиться у отца на коленях, несмотря на свой уже не детский рост. 

Джеральд также знал, что в такие минуты им никогда не мешала Пеппер — заметив, сразу же отступала в тень, а если её успевали увидеть, тут же звали присоединиться к коллективным обнимашкам, порой заканчивавшимся сном кого-то из троих.

В этот раз и сам он задремал, а когда вновь открыл глаза, Морган поблизости уже не наблюдалось, зато раскладывал на столе бумаги из своего кейса Питера Паркер, а Тони в задумчивости наблюдал за ним.

— …Я прихватил спецификацию на тот чертёж, мистер Старк. Хочу вникнуть, физика всё-таки не настолько моя сфера…

— Показал бы Харли.

— Не, у него сейчас завал, он там целую стену лаборатории проломил, что-то в системе наведения не срослось… — Питер застыл. — Только я вам этого не говорил, ладно? Он исправит всё за пару дней!

— Что ж, я постараюсь сделать вид, что не слышал о сорок четвёртом погроме мистера Кинера за этот год…

— Спасибо, мистер Старк! 

— …если ты мне ответишь на пару вопросов. Не по инженерному делу. 

Задержав взгляд на Джеральде, Тони подошёл к дивану, сел рядом с подушкой (отнимать у альпака не стал) и похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой.

— На пару слов, Паучок.

— Э-э… ладно.

Ловко перепрыгнув свой стол, Питер занял предложенное место.

— Ну и… о чём пойдёт речь?

— О ком, — поправил его Тони. — О Морган. Скажи мне, мой членистоногий друг, как ты относишься к моей дочери?

— Нормально, — непонимающе моргнул Питер. — В смысле, очень хорошо, мистер Старк! Она же… ну, Морган. Таких больше нет. И мне всегда интересно с ней. А что, она на что-то пожаловалась? Если на эксперимент с клеем, я сегодня же всё уберу! Я и формулу растворителя уже набросал, показать? — он попытался вскочить с места.

— Сидеть, — перехватил его за руку Тони. — Нет, на эксперимент с клеем мне не жаловались.

— А на что тогда? Скажите, я всё объясню! Ну, или исправлю.

Наблюдая за изучающими друг друга Тони и Питером, Джеральд переживал за обоих (чувствовал, как им было не по себе, как они хотели этот разговор закончить и заняться чем-то ещё).

— Э-э, мистер Старк? — не дождавшись ответа, осторожно протянул Питер. — Сэр, вы сейчас меня пугаете. Что-нибудь случилось?

— Возможно. Ответь мне сперва: Морган для тебя — это… кто?

— Морган. Самая потрясающая из всех знакомых мне девчонок и почти такая же гениальная, как вы. Ну, или даже лучше вас, — с озорной улыбкой закончил Питер.

— Может быть, ты даже её любишь?.. — словно невзначай полюбопытствовал Тони.

— Как её можно не любить?! — искренне возмутился Питер. — Она же… такое солнышко. Конечно, я её люблю и готов что угодно сделать для неё, если что-то понадобится, и… — не договорив, он замолчал.

А потом с ужасом уставился на Тони.

— Это не то, что вы подумали, мистер Старк! 

— Вот как? — усмехнулся Тони, после чего подался к Питеру, глядя в глаза. — Тогда скажи мне как на духу, Паучок, что же я должен думать после твоих слов?

Джеральд услышал, как Питер сглотнул. Беспомощно поёрзал, сжал коленями руки. Несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, подбирая слова. Явно понял, что сбежать не получится, после чего совсем поник и опустил голову.

— В глаза мне смотри, Пит.

— Я помню реально старый фильм, который начинался так же, — пробурчал Питер, но взглядом с Тони всё-таки встретился. — Точнее, не начинался, но там отец-црушник проверял парня своей дочери на детекторе лжи и… — он помотал головой. — Неважно. Слушайте, мистер Старк, я не знаю, что вы хотите услышать от меня! То, что мне нравится Морган? Так я вроде тайны из этого не делал. То, что я успел её полюбить за эти — сколько там прошло — тринадцать с лишним лет? Ну, так уж вышло, сэр, но это вовсе не в том смысле, как вы думаете, и… 

— Питер, у вас учащается пульс каждый раз, когда вы видите Морган Старк, — подала голос ПЯТНИЦА. — Я зафиксировала и другие признаки…

— Ладно, ладно, и в том тоже! — быстро перебил её Питер. — Но я умею держать себя в руках, мистер Старк, и вы можете быть уверены, что я никогда не…

— Она тебя любит, Пит, — тихо заметил Тони.

Питер осёкся, неверяще моргнул:

— Что, простите?

— Моя дочь любит тебя во всех возможных смыслах. И страдает из-за того, что уже пять месяцев ты не хочешь ничего замечать. 

Выпрямившись, Тони положил руку на спинку дивана и слегка склонил голову набок. Затаив дыхание, Джеральд наблюдал за осознающим прозвучавшие слова Питером, его удивлением, радостью, ужасом… На ужасе, впрочем, Питер задержался особенно долго.

— Сэр, я… я вовсе не… я… — он сглотнул. — Я не знаю, что на это сказать. Только вот… если вы обо всём мне сказали, это значит, что вы….

— Хочу видеть счастливой свою дочь, — терпеливо ответил Тони.

— А для её счастья я должен или исчезнуть навсегда…

— Только попробуй.

— Понял, — кивнул Питер. — То есть вы сейчас даёте что-то типа родительского благословения?

— Типа да. И тебе, конечно, в голову не придёт её как-то обидеть… — со значением произнёс Тони.

— Конечно, не придёт, — нервно засмеялся Питер. — Я же ещё жить хочу.

— Вот и славно. 

Джеральд вздрогнул, когда Тони неожиданно встал. Удивился и Питер: распахнул глаза, помотал головой.

— В смысле, это всё? — не выдержал он. — Больше ничего не скажете, мистер Старк?

Отойдя к столу, Тони оглянулся и наморщил лоб:

— Я не понял.

— Это я не понял, сэр, вы…

— Я не понял, Пит: я тебе сказал, что Морган расстроенная ходит там уже пять месяцев, а ты всё ещё сидишь здесь…

— О-о-о! — в этот раз Питер сообразил быстрее. — Считайте, что меня уже нет! Спасибо за… за наш разговор. Пока.

Вскочив, он рванул к выходу.

— Чересчур спешить тоже не стоит, Пит, — бросил ему вдогонку Тони, отчего Питер притормозил и оглянулся.

— Сэр?

— Я к тому, что у Магуны это первая серьёзная любовь и первый парень. Стоит всё прочувствовать, не торопясь, а?

— Мистер Старк, я буду делать только то, чего захочет она, — горячо пообещал Питер. — Клянусь, пальцем не трону, не…

— Ну всё, всё, иди. Мы поняли друг друга.

Помедлив секунду, Питер выскочил из мастерской. Джеральд, естественно, не смог остаться в стороне и торопливо потопал следом.

— А вот это правильно, проследи за обоими, Джей! — напутствовал Тони. — На тебя всегда можно положиться.

* * *

Вопреки своим опасениям, самое интересное Джеральд не пропустил: выбрался на берег, когда Питер только приблизился к сидевшей на привязанной к дереву качеле Морган. 

— А, Пит, — не сводя глаз с озера, отреагировала она.

Питер взялся рукой за канат.

— Он самый. Пообщался тут с твоим папой… насчёт нас…

Морган ссутулилась. Увидев это, Джеральд тут же подошёл к ней для моральной поддержки, подставил шею погладить.

— Сочувствую, Пит.

— Да нет, это даже познавательно вышло… 

Снизу Джеральду было отлично видно, как умилённо смотрит на макушку Морган Питер, как начинает почти светиться изнутри его лицо, а губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. 

— …И знаешь, я честно не понимаю, как могла _ты_ сомневаться в том, что я всё это время любил тебя?

Замерев, Морган резко повернулась, недоверчиво подняла голову.

— …Потому что ну правда, Морган, кого же ещё? — ласково глядя ей в глаза, вопросил Питер. — Кого ещё?

— Пит…

Питер вздохнул.

— Знаешь, в этом месте я, наверное, должен услышать, что не совсем противен тебе…

— Ровно наоборот.

— Супер. Ну и, видимо, поцеловать, хотя я пообещал мистеру Старку, что и пальцем тебя не трону, пока ты сама этого не… мгмпх!

Не выдержав, Морган сама поцеловала Питера, обняв его за шею, однако он быстро перехватил инициативу, деликатно приобняв её за талию.

Увидев это, Джеральд издал торжествующий рёв.

И несмотря на раздавшиеся смешки обоих влюблённых ему не было стыдно, поскольку он знал, что там, в мастерской, его услышал и абсолютно правильно понял обожаемый хозяин Тони Старк.


End file.
